Computers can be used to create a variety of models from mere ideas or information associated with existing objects. For example, information associated with a hydrocarbon reservoir, such as seismic and/or well data, can be collected and used by a computer to create a model of the reservoir and any wells within the reservoir.
Substantial effort is being placed into the creation of more precise models, and into the automation of steps used in the creation of these models.